


Less Than A Fairytale

by orphan_account



Category: Jeeves - Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Wedding Night, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Less Than A Fairytale

Roderick's hands tremble slightly the first time he passes them over the lace roses on Madeline's negligee. His gaze has left her face entirely, and his fingers trace the thread and the silk with such reverence that she feels quite jealous of the fabric.

He later worships her flesh in the same way – and she likes that very much, even if she doesn't like many of the other things that pass between them that night.

He's gentle, to be sure, and her noble husband, and acceptable in every way. Still, she had imagined it would all be a little prettier.


End file.
